Wastewater treatment is an energy demanding process. Globally, wastewater treatment facilities consume more than 30 million MWh energy every year. In addition, wastewater treatment generates large volumes of concentrated biologically active slurry as a by-product (i.e., sludge). Handling sludge is a tedious task that requires further treatment and disposal taking up to approximately 50% of the overall wastewater treatment cost requirement.